Title Needed
by Celynne
Summary: Gambit has returned from Antarctica, but he hasn't got very warm wellcoming from most of the XMen. Storm feels guilty because of the whole mess. AU
1. Depressed people and rainstorm

I don't own X-men and I'm not making money with this story. This whole thing bases on X-men comics I've read and maybe alittle bit on the X-men movies. Also, I'm no expert when it comes to these things. This all takes a place after Antarctica and Gambit has returned to the Mansion, but he is still pretty unwanted there. AU.

Please, be gentle with this it's my first X-Men fic, and I don't read the comics in English…

1.

Ororo Munroe (also known as Stom) walked trhougth her beloved greenhouse. She felt herself so old and useless. Even her plants didn't seem to need her anymore. And those people who really needed her… she just couldn't help them.

One of those people was her dear old friend, Remy LeBeau, Gambit. He really needed help. Her help and help of the others in the team. But sadly, only Beast and the Professor gave their helping hand. And even more sadly, their help wasn't appricited by Gambit.

What about others then? Well, Rogue despised Remy right now and she had her new lover, Joseph. Wolwerine was somewhere on his trips. Bobby did seem to have taken Rogues side agains Remy. Warren nor Betsy had never really liked Gambit. And Cykclops and Jean had too much in their minds, really.

Storm came out of her greenhouse and let great winds to carry herself to the rooftop of the mansion, and then lowerd herself throught the attic window into her bedroom. She shut the window and fell on the bed, weeping. Outside sudden storm began to rise.

Gambit walked to the now empty greenhouse. It was raining and he was all ready soaked wet, his hair dripping water. But he coulden't have cared less to tell truth. He stepped inside the dark greenhouse. Cold wind made leaves whisper and made plants bow. He shut the door of the greenhouse quickly and begun to walk further into the building. When he was allmost in it's center, standing besides the tall acasia-tree, he sat down on the tile-covered path that went throught the miniatur-forest, also konwn as the greenhouse.

He was so tired, tired of 'being'. Tired of living. He felt himself so… hollow. Future had nothing to offer to him anymore. He was ill… But that could be taken care of. No, it was Rogue. Rogue had left him. She had found another, she had found Magneto…

Suddently Gambit was torn from his deep thoughts, when he heared someone coming. He looked at the direction and sure enought, Marrow, Sarah, was coming down the path towards him.

"Bonsoir, ma petite chérie." He greeted her. They weren't exactly friends yet, but they were growing a little closer to eacht other.

"Hi, Gambit. Why are you here?" Marrow asked sitting down next to him. "Shouldn't you go inside before your cold gets worse?" She said some real consern in her voice.

"Remy will do dat soon, petite." he answered quietly, not loking at her.

"Well, I'll go ahead and make some hot cocoa, okay?" Marrow said standing up. "But promise me you come inside soon.."

"Oui." was all Gambit said.

Now please, be kind and review!

Any kind of help with this story is very wellcom! ;)

(For example beta who actually knows about X-Men, prefetably in English.)


	2. Cocoa and thinking

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men and so on…

**F**irst of all: my humble thank's for all the reviews. (Bows to the ground)

**S**econdly: I am really sorry about the delay of the update, but I had a bit trouples whit writing the end of this

chapter and I also lacked inspiration do anything about the story, sorry for that. Still, I am not really satisfied

whit it. ;(

**BJ2**: Yes, this propably will be a kind of friendship story between those three. I think Remy will keep missing

Rogue for a while at least. And Marrow/Sarah will (maybe) have some sort of crush on Remy, but I am not

going to cook up anything really romantic.

**Evaryn**: I really would like to have you as my beta, but there was no e-mail in your bio…

**Rat**: Thank you!

**kurafoxgirl**: Thank you, hope you like what will follow! And I will look you up if/when needed.

**BlackMoonShine**: Oh, thak you, I hope you like the following chapter.

2.

After Marrow had left the greenhouse Remy stayed in the green, warm silence for a while. He wasn't really thrilled about the idea of going inside the Mansion and bumping into people who very muchly despised him. It seemed that only few wanted him back, and they were not Rogue.

Finally he made his way back into the Mansion, the Place of Misery, through the merciless rain-storm. Almost every-where was dark, but that didn't really bother him. Then he saw warm light coming from the kitchen and heared Marrow's voice call him.

"Gambit, you better come here. I didn't keep the cocoa warm just for fun." her tone was sarcastic, but not mean.

When Remy entered the kitchen, he saw her sitting on the table, sipping her cocoa. Her pinkish hair was still a little wet, but she had changed herself into some warm pajamas.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Your cocoa is getting cold again!" Marrow snapped at him, when she saw Remy just standing there, stareing at her.

"Remy didn't know y' wear pajamas…" he muttered and made his way to kettle on the stowe.

"Well I wear them anyway!" Marrow said a bit annoyd.

Remy didn't say anything, he just poured some cocoa himself and sat down on the counter.

Later, in that night Remy sat on his bed playing solitaire. He had all ready showered and now he was wearing only boxers. The evening, night actully had been odd somehow. His Stormy hadn't been in the greenhouse, not that he had really wanted meet her anyways. But still she was there almost always. And Sarah had been… conserned? She had even made him cocoa and kept it warm for him. She had never done anything like that before, not that he knew about it.

Remy yawned. He was so tired, he felt like he could fall assleep right at that moment, and sleep foever. He gathered the playing cards and put the night stand. Then, after a little while and hard thinking, he took two pills from the brown glass bottle on the night stand. He glared them hatingly before swallowing them. He really hated those pills. They tasted like shit ans made him almost throw up every damn time. He put the brown glass bottle back where it had came from and slipped out off his boxers. After that he curled in to a tight ball pulling some blankets over is naked pody. Soon, he was assleep dreaming abou Rogue and cold ice-field of Antarctica.

Now be kind and review, please!

Thank you!

Oh, and all ideas for the title would be wellcomed..


	3. Not so sweet dreams and arguing

Disclaimer: I still don't own the X-Men.

**BlackMoonShine**: Thank's for review! I really didn't notice anything untill you pointed it out. (Quite funny

actully.) Also, I hope this is a bit loger chapter and there will be some action in next chapter,

I just to know about their villains. But there will be a mission.

3.

Remy woke up in the next morning panting like he had run some kind of marathon for the whole night. He was sweating and tangled into his sheets. It had been nightmare again, they seemed never go away. This time he he had frozen to death in his dream. And what had the most horrible thing about it was that Rogue had just stood there waching him die.

Gambit shook his head as if to clear his mind. He felt awfully tired and when he glanced at his alarm-clock, he noticed it was just half-past nine. But it would be useless to try and get any more sleep. So, he got up and went get nice, hot shower.

"You know, Jean, I feel myself so useless. It's like I could do nothing well enough. It seems I can't even help Remy." Storm was saing. She had her eyes red and a bit swollen from all last night's crying. Her hair was little messy aswell and her hair was _always_ nicely done, even when they were on missions. Jean had asked her what was wrong, and now she was getting an explenation.

"You really shouldn't worry about Gambit so much, Ororo. I'm quite sure he is old enought to take care of himself." Jean said. She was a little worried about her friend and it bothered her how Storm worried about Gambit's wellfare, but seemingly forgot to take care of herself.

"But he isn't, he can not take care of himself" Storm argued.

"I can't really see why you are so conserned bout that filhty thief, Storm. If he, has some problems, he deserves all of them and even more after what he has done." Warren comented. He had been listening to the corversesation for a few minutes now, and was complitely fed up with it. He couldn't understand why Storm even cared about that traitor after the masscure. And that morlock girl, Marrow, it was coplitely against his logit how she acted almost friendly towards him.

Actully, Warren wasn't alone with his opinions. Betsy, Bobby, Colossus, Kitty and Rogue all thouht pretty much along the same lines he did. Joseph, of course stood beside Rogue and supported her opinions. Beast was rather neutral when it came to this matter. So was Professor. If there had been nothing to stop him, he would have gotten rid of that traitor all ready.

"And how can _you_ say anything about what Gambit did? asked Marrow in angry and a bit insulted tone, stepping in to the room. "Was it so awfull crime that he saved my life?"

Just when Warren was about to say something, Cyckolp's voice was heard from the central radio system.

"All X-Men report yourself into the war-room immediately!"

Now please, review.

Also any info about X-Men's powers and their villains and their powers would be nice. Thank's!

And I'm propably going to hurt Storm, Gambit or Marrow, so please, tell me who you would like to get hurt and how badly.


	4. Mission and distrust

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men and such. Same as always.

I am so, so sorry about the long delay! But hope action works, I'm not good at it. Also it seems that I can't get my e-mail to work that soon so... ;(

A/N: All the X-Men did not go to the mission. Those who did go are Cyclops, Phoenix, Storm, Angel, Psylocke,

Iceman, Rogue, Marrow and Gambit.

This is: normal speech "hello"

telepathy 'hello'

**BlkDiamond**: Thank you!

**Southern Devil**: Good you like it!

**Fallen Angel Akane**: You have gread idea there! evil grin

**BJ2**: You are right, about Hank his just too good person to judge Remy like most of the others do. Oh, and it seems

that I don't have spell checker or then I just can't find it and make it work.

**- Remy De Master Tief**: As you wish.

**Lady Ptera**: Thank's for ideas and the information. They were really helpfull.

**BlackMoonShine**: If some-one cares to be my beta there would propably be less spelling mistakes. But I'm glad you

liked it. And I happen to love torturing my favourite characters.

**Hawaiichick**: Good that you like it!

**WolvGambit Le Diable Blanc**: Thank you!

4.

"What the hell is going on!" Rogue yelled stepping into the war-room Joseph following close behind her.

"Professor just found one, maybe two new mutants. They are sowhere in New York." Cyclops said in firm tone.

" We have to find them and bring them here to safety now that the sentinels are in test use in town-area. And we have to take care that all the damages stay in minimum." He glared towards Gambit, Rogue and Marrow. "And I mean it."

"Okay, Scotty-boy! Relax a bit! We'll try to be nice and all." Rogue answered in mock-offended tone.

"Yeah, Cyke, who's the baddie this time?" Bobby added, allmost enthusiacticly.

"There is no known villains of the X-Men known to be active in the area the mission is going to tke it's place if everything goes as planned. However, we have to be cautios like always."

"Now, visor-boy, that you have hade your talk, can we, please go to the action part?" Marrow aksed in sarcastic voice.

After few minutes of heated conversation between Cyclops and Marrow, the mission was explained to the X-Men. In the South-west part of New York City had been seen a mutant girl, about twelve-years-old. She had had pearlywhite skin, darkgray eyes and jetblack hair. When Professor Xavier had been searching for more informotion about her and whereabouts, he had also found another mind that seemed to be a mutant. More specificly a very young male. And they both seemed to be in the same area. So, the mission should be quite easy, no mayor problems.

Ride in the Blackbird went quite well, exception was the heave rain Storm unconsonsly made, but other than that, everything went well. Gambit kept shufling his cards, Marrow seemed almost angry and shot daggers at Rogue. Warren seemed to be unpleased to be on the same mission with Gambit, so did Rogue, Betsy and Scott.

Finally the jet landed on the emty looking yard of a metal storagebuilding. They decided to split up, so that there would be to teams since there was two children to look for. Team one consisted Cyclops, Storm, Iceman, Psylocke and Marrow. Team number two consisted Phoenix, Angel, Gambit and Rogue. It had been decided that Phoenix would act as a leader of the second team instead of Storm since she seemed a little nervour and it was safer for the to have a telepath with them anyway.

It rainin a bit and Gambit wrapped his trench coat tighter around himself. Jeannie was okay, but why they made him go with Rogue and Ange? Where they crazy! Cyke haden't let even Sarah or Stormy come with him, and Cyke knew how Rogue and Ange hated him.

"Are you coming or what, Swamp-Rat!" Rogues yelling shook him from his thouhts.

"Oui, Gambit be there in no tim…" Before he could run to the others they all heared a growl, like some very big predator had been there, on the alley, after them.

Gambit heared Jean take a deep, a little bit shaky breath.

'It's Sabertooth! And I think Toad, Scarlet Witch, Avalance and Pyro are somewhere near.'

For a tiniest moment every-one was quiet.

"Oh shit.." Rogue muttered to no-one inparticular. So Brotherhood was apparently after those stupid brads as well. Why couldn't they just let those idiots do what they wanted to? Oh no, of course they couldn't, because Xavier just, _had_ to get all new mutant under his wachfull eyes.

"Have you told Cyclops all ready?" Warren asked, not sounding too conserned about the Brotherhood.

"Yes. He said they haven't found the other child yet, so they keep looking for him."

Now they had reached the spot where the alley split up into three every-ono of them going to complitely different directions. The main one, kept contuning seemingly with out ending, the one at right seemed narrow and it was very dark. The last one smelled like inhabitants of the area had used it as they dungheap. And now the growls and other sounds had come much closer.

"Rogue you will take the alley on the left, even if it stinks pretty awfull. Angel you and I will take the alley right ahead of us. Gambit you will take the alley on the right. Is that understood?" Jean said firmly.

Every-one but Warren nodded, thouht Rogue seemed less than pleased and muttered something like stinks pretty awfull, huh?

"I am not going to let that traitor go all alone and run to his friends, he's coming with me!" Angel said glareing at Gambit hatered in his eyes.

"Okay then. Angel you and Gambit go alley right ahead of us, I will take the right one. And that's final. No arguing about that." Jean said.

Rogue was flying in the stinky allye. Rats, all she could hear was them running around the place. Rats where every where and the stinking waste. God she hated this mission. All for some brat she didn't even see any where near.

Jean walked down the alley, sometimes all most tripping on something in the dark. She felt a little nervous, they had wasted too much time arguing and Brotherhood was somewhere near. She hoped that they would find the child very soon.

Gambit was walking few meters ahead of Angel who was following closely every move of the Cajun. He didn't trust Gambit at all. They could have taken Nightcrawler with them istead of him. Or Colossus or Shadowcat. But not the Cajun!

Jean had reached the end of the narrowing alley. There was really dark, but behind few boxes she could still make out a pale, slim figure, that seemed to glow somehow. "Lucy, my name is Jean Grey-Summers. Please, don't be afraid. Me and my friends have come to help you." At this point the girl had stood up shakily and was looking at Jean with deep, all most bottomless darkgray eyes.

"How do you know my name?" she asked with voice like music, her words filled with such onesthy, Jean couldn't remember hearing for a long time, not since she had been a little-girl.

"I am a telepath. I am a mutant just like you are." She was quiet for a moment and then asked Lucy:

"Have you ever heared about X-Men?"

Lucy was just abot to answer when the ground and buildings as well begun shakeing violently. Small stones were raining on them and heared someone laugth behind them. When she turned around she saw Avlance standing at the end of the alley.

"It seems you X-Men aren't as tough as they say" he said grinning.

"There, you will find yourself complitely misteken." She said in calm tone and used her telekinesis to throw Avalance few meters away.

"Like that would stop me?" he said standing up from the ground.

"Oh, but this will!" Rogue said appearing behind him and grapping him from his arms so that he hung about two meters above from ground.

"Jean, I will take this one away from here. Can you contact Scott and find Warren and that Swamp-Rat?"

"Sure. Come on Lucy, we must get you to safety." And they begun to walk away from the shadows of the alley while Rogue flew away with furios Avalance.

Rogue heared sothing behind her. When she turned around she saw Toad few meters behind her. Darn. They both attaced towards each other all most at the same time. Toad kicked her, but of course it did not make any damage, she just flew a little bacwards. So, Frog-boy wanted to fight She had nothing against that. Rogue flew towards Toad and hit him hard. Toad flew good five meters away from her and stayd lying on the ground unconsius with broken jaw. Groun the buildings shook violently and Rogue heared a new voice moan:

"Oh, man, my head! Be more carefull mate, will ya!"

Great, just great! Fire-boy was hear as well! With Avalance, apparently.

Gambit walked to the fire escape with an unpleasant feeling that something bad was coming. He looked up and saw Scarlet Witch standing on the rooftop wicked smile on her lips.

"And of you go." she said

On the the same moment they heared a growl and saw Saberthooth come to the alley.

"I told you to wait for me, you moron!" Scarlet Witch yelled at him.

"I want the Cajun-brat!" Sabertoorh snarled back.

"Fine!"

Scarlet Witch threw a hex towards the winged man who just barely missed getting hit. Sabertooth charged at Gambit who swiftly jumped away from his way using his bo-staff and threw full pack of cards towards the growling ex-marauder. Asphalt exploded causing Sabertooth to lose his balance and fall backwards snarling furiosly. Suddently the fire escape darted towards Angel with great speed. Rigt on the moment when he thouht he was going to lose his wing again because of Gambit, some-one pushed him aside. He looked around and saw Gambit, partly under the crumbled fire escape. Sabertooth and Scarlet Witch seemed to have left. Angel bend down to the ground over Gambit's body.

"Gambit, can you… can you hear me?" he asked. He couldn't understant why the thief had saved him. Didn't that moron know how much he hated him?

"Gambit be good no time…" he whispered and then there was only darkness.

Please, now review

Thank you! ;)


	5. And everything goes downhill

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men.

I'm really sorry for the delay with updating this, I guess I was just lazy and not having any good ideas… Hope you like this anyways.

P.S. It would be nice to know wich X-Men are dead and wich alive at the time of this story.

If anyone is up to being my beta, please tell me!

"hello" normal speech

'hello' telepathic speech

**BJ2**: Yes, poor Remy indeed. I just couldn't _kill_ him, so I had to get him badly injured. I'm that kind of weirdo. ;)

P.S. Good that you understood what I ment.

**Lady Ptera**: I really happy you liked!

**BlackMoonShine**: Thank you! But no, this will not be slash, I'm so bad with _any_ pairings, so I don't think this

will be a slash story. There will only be Jean/Scott, Warren/Betsy pairings, oh and Rogue/Joseph,

perhaps Kitty/Piotr as well. And of course friendship between Remy and Storm and Marrow has

a maybe a bit one-sided crush on Gambit.

**Lumberjane**: Don't worry I will continue to write as long as people keep reviewing. Thank's by the way!

5.

Warren didn't know what to do. He knew that he had to go and help Gambit, man who he thought as a traitor and who he hated. But that same man had also saved his life, risking his own by doing so. That same man, Gambit the traitor, the thief, was bropably seriosly injured, maybe even dieing.

Warren looked at the Cajun's body that lay under the crumbled and twisted metal, that once had been a fire escape. He lay there like a forgotten, and bloodied, rag doll, that no-one wanted anylonger. To Warren it seemed impossible to help Gambit. He was unable to remove the Cajun under all that rubble with-out making any further damage to him. And since Warren considered himsel as a man of honour, he was not going to harm his wounded team-mate, even if he wanted to. Nor he was going to leave him to die.

Warren reached for his com badge, only to find it crushed into tiny pieces. He had to contact Jean somehow, but he wasn't sure how to do that. Of course Jean was a telepath, but she had link with Scott, not with him!

Jean was beginning to get a little worried. She hadn't heared from Gambit and Angel for a some time, too long time. She knew Rogue was okay, she was invincible, after all. But after The Brotherhood had shown up she had gotten worried about rest of her group all thought they could handle the situation by themseves. But what if… What if something had happend to them. Jean had contacted Scott to be sure he and his team were safe. They had found that other child, a little boy, dead. He had been killed by some antimutans as far as they knew, his fly-like wings broken and cut. He had been dead long when they had arriwed. Other than that, they had only minor injurys, Storm had a mild concusion and Iceman had broken his leg. They were returning back to Blackbird, Scott had told her.

Jean decided to try contact Warren, but everything she could hear from her com badge was somekind of szzz-sound. She looked at Lucy, who seemed a bit confiused by all the things that had taken they place on the short time-span of 15-minutes.

"Lucy, I'm going to try to contact two of my team-mates telepathicly. I may seem a bit absent for a momen, but don't be scared." Jean told Lucy, trying her best to smile.

"Ok. I won't be scared." the girl nodded in an agreement.

'Warren, can you hear me? Warren, please anwer to me.'

'Jean? Thank God, it's you!'

'Warren, what has happened? Are you okay?'

'I'm all right, but Gambit isn't. You have to come here and fast!'

'I'm coming.'

Jean hoped she knew more about the situation with Warren and Gambit, but she didn't. She was in hurry and she had to a child with her.

"Come on, Lucy we have to go to help my friends, one of them has been hurt!"

When Jean, and Lucy, who tried her best not to slow Jean down, arriwed to the alley where Warren and Gambit supposedly were, Jean told Lucy to stay back. She walked alone towards dark shadows of the alley feeling her stomach going into knots. She had to admit herself that she was afraid, but she wouldn't show that to others, expecially not to little-Lucy. Finally Jean saw Warren standing infont of crombled and twisted metal-thing, fire-escape, she realised. And under it lay bloodied body in strange position. It was Gambit, and had to use her telekinesis to lift all that metal…

"Warren, I am going to lift that fire-escape, can you pull Gambit from under it when I say so?" Jean asked Warren.

"Yes, but please hurry!" Warren answered. He was worried, and he could help bet feel guilty about what had happened.

"Now, Warren! Hurry! I can't hold all this metal in the a air much longer!" Jean's voice snapped Warren back to reality, the now. He saw that Jean had all ready lifted the fire-escape and it in the air, good two meters abowe the ground. He went as close as it was safe and pulled the Cajun's limp body to the safety. While Jean put the former fire-escape back on the ground, Warren asked her quietly:

"Jean, did you tell Hank to be ready… for this."

"Yes, Warren, I told him to be ready for practically anything… And when I saw Remy… I, I sent him some images." she answered. "Please, go to Lucy, the girl we were looking for. She will need someone, and you can't really help here at the moment."

Warren only nodded, he knew Jean was all too right about that. He couldn't help. They walked back to the Blackbird, Warren holding Lucy's small hand in his own, Jean used her telekinecis to make Gambit hower in the air while she transported him to the jet trying not to cause further damage to his all ready badly injured body.

Hope you liked it!

And now please, review!

All ideas wellcome as long as they suit into the story!


	6. And in the end we are all liars

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men

Again I'm extrimely sorry about the long delay, I try to write better chapter next time. Oh, and if anyone wants to be my beta or otherwise has good ideas for this story, please tell me. I would be grateful. ;) This chapter is pretty muchly Betsy centric, so I hope that you don't mind.

"hello" normal speech

'hello' telepathic speech

**BJ2**: I'm back, but I think these delays will continue… But don't worry Rogue will not come close Remy at least in

this chapter, she may try in the next one.. And Warren is an idiot most of time, but now he feels all guilty.

**Prexistence**: Well, I try not to kill Remy with my lack of knowledge of medical-things and I also try update..

**Hawaiichick**: I try my best!

**Ptera**: I ty, I try, but can't promise anything!

**Le Diablo Blanc2**: Thank's! But I doupt they will ever be anything but friends in my stories.

6.

Journey back to the Mansion was very quiet and sullen. Nobody talked that much. Storm was crying. Marrow seemed angry and for some reason, worried. Warren felt himself absolutely helpless and useless. And very guilty about everything. Only thing he could do right at the moment was take care of Lucy, the little girl they had saved. Scott and Rogue were piloting the jet, while Jean and Bobby tended Gambit's injuries best they could.

Elisabeth Braddock was angy. She knew that everyone else in the jet, save maybe Warren, considered her as a really cold hearhted, maybe even cruel woman. And partly it was true, but still, she did have feelings. Even if she didn't really like Gambit, she did not want him to die. If nothing else, the thief was very useful part of the team. She knew it, Wolwerine supposedly knew it, Marrow knew it, perhaps the others had thought about it as well.

And, of course, she knew how hypocritical all the X-Men were. She was hypocrcite as well, like all of them but at least she admitted the fact to herself. Rogue, she tried her best to ignore what had happened in Antarctica, what she herself had done. Not only to Gambit, but also to the whole team. Storm, she had apologiced thousend times to Gambit, trying to make it all good again, even if that was impossible and she knew it. Gambit had forgiven her, apologing everything he had done. He seemed to think he actually _was_ guilty to what others said he was. Marrow, she had forgiwen it all, almost, at least, and had a huge crush on the Cajun. She tried to hide it, of course, but some of the others had noticed. Angel, Warren, he did not turst Gambit in the least, but that was nothing new on the face of Earth. After all, Warren had never really liked the Cajun. Jean, she was trying to be professional as well as did Scott, they tried not to have any feelings about the Trial and Antarctica, but in the end they had. Jean felt a little sorry for Gambit, but expecially she felt sorry for Ororo. Scott, on the other hand was extre strict about dicipline when it came to Remy or Rogue. Maybe even harder on Rogue since she had left a team-mate behind on purpose and lied to the rest of the team. Professor Xavier was an old fool, who was trying to denay the truth, that his precious X-Men were in complite diserray, allmost killing each others. Professor just refused to see that, he was blid when it came to his own errors, or errors of his most wonderful X-Men. And Hank, now, was pretty muchly his old understanding and kind self. Too kind, perhaps. He was understanding and kind towards Gambit, wich was very good thing, but bad thing was that he was the same way with allmost everyone in the mansion. Kitty was too childish for a woman her age, too much in love with Colossus, and all too judgemental about others and their doings. After all that girl was all, but perfect and still she judged flaws in other way too eaysily. Colossus was too naïve to be any kind of fighter in Betsy's opinion. If was good at drawing and painting, why couldn't Professor just let him be an artist like poor-boy seemed to want to be. Of course, then Professor would have lost his precios tin-soldier. Jubilee, well, she was young and silly in the way some young girls are. She didn't really have anything against Gambit, but she went whit the rest of the team and studens, who really didn't have any clue _what_ Antarctica was all about. Nightcrawler, he was a good man, but maybe little too religious and guilt ridden. And of course he had bad family issues that desperately needed solving, but all the members of that soap-opera were not willing to do that, at least not just yet. Oh, and Iceman, that boy never grew up. He could be serious at times, but no, he would never become an adult. Bobby Drake had also issues at home, so Betsy could understand him at least a little. And Joseph, or Magneto, they did not know much about him, but he was very mystierios charecter, so why only Betsy herself, Marrow and Gambit had ever questioned him. Gambit, he was young, but not so innocent and everyone always thought he had done the wrong thing, what ever it might be, not considering that he actually might not be guilty. Yes Betsy and everyone else in the team knew he was a thief, that he had worked for Mr. Sinirter, that he kept secrets from the team, things like that.

But the fact was that no-one in the X-Men knew everything about the other members of the team. They were all liars and hypocrytes, they all had chanched the team at least once or left the team. They were no saints.

The Blackbird landed into the hangar. Betsy heard Cyclops ask Rogeu to stay away from the med-lab. Betsy walked out of the jet and saw Hank rushing towards Jean, Bobby and unconsius Gambit with his firt-aid kit. This would be long night for all of them, Betsy thought to herself when she left the hangar heading toward showers.

Now be kind and review, ideas are always welcome! ;)


End file.
